Turtle School
The Turtle School is a martial arts school founded by Master Roshi which presumably continues the teachings of Roshi's former sensei, Master Mutaito. Overview ''Dragon Ball'' The first two known members of the school are Grandpa Gohan and Ox-King. Other known students of the Turtle School include Goku, Krillin and Yamcha. The special moves which are taught to the students are the Kamehameha and Jan Ken. The Turtle School also has a rivalry with Master Shen and Mercenary Tao's Crane School of martial arts. ''Dragon Ball Online'' In the computer game Dragon Ball Online, Master Roshi has officially retired, though Krillin founded the New Turtle School. In-game, members of the Spiritualist class may obtain the status of a Turtle Hermit through the New Turtle School. Krillin decided that the New Turtle School should put emphasis on teamwork, whereas in the anime, Master Roshi had Goku and Krillin work against one another. Techniques of the Turtle Hermit master class are Krillin's Scattering Bullet and Goku's Super Kamehameha. Martial Artist class techniques are Jan Ken and Wolf Fang Fist (though this is not a technique of the Turtle School, only being used by the practitioner Yamcha), and also obtain a concentrated Kamehameha technique. Insignia The graduates of Master Roshi's training often include 亀, the kanji for "Turtle" (Kame), on their dogi. Characters related to Goku always seem to wear the Turtle School colors of orange and blue in homage to Goku yet do not wear the insignia. This is possibly a sign of respect for him or that the creator Akira Toriyama wished for the viewers to the visual likeness between him and his sons. First, his son Gohan is given a replica of Goku's gi in the early and later arcs of Dragon Ball Z, except that Gohan wears Piccolo's "demon" kanji rather than the Turtle School insignia during the Saiyan Saga. Had his father not abandoned the Turtle School's insignia, Gohan too would have worn it in his battle against Bojack and later Super Buu. Future Gohan also wears his father's colors (but with a replaced kanji) after his death, though it is worth noting that Future Gohan did not attend nor graduate from the Turtle School. Goku's second son Goten also does not sport the Turtle School insignia despite wearing the Turtle School colors, and in adulthood (the last episodes of Dragon Ball Z), abandons the blue undershirt and keeps a similar kanji-less gi (in a similar fashion worn by Goku during his battle with Raditz). Neither of his sons have been students of Master Roshi, despite knowing the Kamehameha. This could be due to Goku and the other Z Fighters surpassing Master Roshi and taking it upon themselves to train the younger generation of warriors. By the end of Dragon Ball Z, Goku has abandoned the orange and blue colors completely, however, Goku's granddaughter Pan wears an orange gi during the same period. In Nekomajin, Goku's disciple, Neko Majin Z, always wears his colors in the same fashion, yet wears a different symbol, "ne". In Dragon Ball Online, the central cast of Dragon Ball Z had become famous through Gohan's book, "Groundbreaking Science". In Age 1000, humans still wear the Turtle School gi/colors (though it sometimes personalized with black and orange, rather than blue and orange), but it is generally associated with the offensive melee class (Martial Artist) rather than Spiritualists, which become Turtle Hermits. Known Students *Grandpa Gohan *Ox-King *Goku *Krillin *Yamcha Associated members *"Curvy Lady" – According to Dragon Ball: Origins, this muscular woman came with Goku at Kame House to become a student of Master Roshi. *Launch – In one episode only. Trained only because Roshi wanted to see her in a more revealing outfit. *Tien Shinhan – Never officially graduated. *Chiaotzu – Never officially graduated. *Chi-Chi – Never actually trained under Master Roshi but was taught the style from her father, the Ox-King who once was Master Roshi's student. *In Dragon Ball Online, Spiritualist players may branch off to become Turtle Hermits. Trivia *When paired up in Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, Krillin and Yamcha say: Yamcha: "Krillin! Let's show 'em the pride of the Turtle Hermit!" Krillin: "Yeah! Let's do this!" Gallery Category:Factions Category:Martial Artists Category:Places on Earth Category:Schools